


止痒 5.2

by windflying



Category: zhiyang
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 15:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windflying/pseuds/windflying





	止痒 5.2

止痒 5.2  
时郁睁着眼睛望他，露出一种好像在思索的神情，实际上脑子里是一片空白，他不明白眼前发生的一切。  
他不明白为什么时隔多年之后，这个人还会亲吻他，对他说出这样的话呢？  
可是来自眼前人的触碰，让他心跳加速，浑身发烫，他曾经那么迷恋过这个人，到了迷失自我丧失尊严的地步，到了现在，也还是觉得喜欢。  
这个人曾经是他最大的梦想，即便是如今破灭了，知道无论如何也达不到了，但就像是太阳一样，就算不能靠近，还是会心生向往。  
所以厉逍再吻下来的时候，时郁闭上眼睛，他颤抖着，不问缘由地接受了厉逍给他的一切。

说是亲吻，但是厉逍啃咬他的嘴唇，又往下吮吸他的脖子的时候，都带着一种要吃人的力度，上衣也被对方卷起来，从腰侧到胸前，厉逍用力地揉按他的身体，好像要把他揉碎了似的。时郁闭着眼睛蹙起眉头，他身体轻微地颤抖，说不好是因为疼痛还是因为愉悦。  
但是他一声不吭地，沉默地承受着对方的爱抚。他的无声纵容让厉逍更加得寸进尺，他一手掐住时郁的腰线，让他紧紧地贴向自己，他用下面顶住时郁，磨他的大腿。另一手又握住他的屁股，隔着裤子用力地揉捏，时郁身体绷紧了地一弹，这样的反应取悦到了男人，厉逍温柔地亲一亲他的嘴角，手下同时解开时郁裤子的扣子，又拉开他的拉链，裤子往下滑落，露出时郁的下体，他的性器已经被撩拨得半硬状态，微微抬起头，往外吐着水。  
时郁觉得下面一凉，但一时并没有反应过来，他忘记自己没穿内裤了。  
直到下面被男人干燥而滚烫的大手握住了，他猛地一激灵，喉咙里不由自主地发出了一声难耐而短促的哼吟。  
厉逍揉着他的性器，那里很快地胀大起来，完全硬了。  
他声音里含着一种莫名的笑意，低哑地对时郁说：“郁郁，你没有穿内裤。”  
时郁被他弄得急促地喘着气，即便听出了对方话里的意思，他以为自己是故意勾引，一时也不太能分心出去解释。  
时郁很快被他揉射了，精液流了厉逍满手，味道有些重，滴滴答答地往下淌。厉逍就着那点精液，给他做了扩张，然后也解开了自己的裤子，他压上时郁，掰开他的腿，挤开他的臀缝，慢慢把自己挤进了时郁的身体里。  
时郁被塞得太满，两条腿发软，几乎要站不住了，但两只手却无所适从，不知所措地贴着身后的墙面，不知道该往哪里去放。  
厉逍好像也看出来了，他还没开始动，先亲一亲时郁的嘴角，沙声地说：“乖，抱住我。”  
在对方的允许之下，时郁才犹豫地伸出手，扶住了对方的肩膀。  
厉逍低声地让时郁再抱紧一点，时郁就又抱紧一点，搂住了他的脖子。  
厉逍又亲他一下，挺动腰胯，克制地在他身体里慢慢抽送起来。

但这种克制不能坚持多久，对方那热乎乎的，吮吸着裹紧他的甬道，还有对方在他耳边，不时漏出的小声呻吟，渐渐让厉逍失了力度。  
他把时郁抵在墙上，发狠地干他，后面又把他的腿抬起来，盘到自己的腰上，从下往上深顶着他。  
时郁被顶得整个人都在摇晃，下面相连的部位传来的热度与酸麻让他大腿根都麻痹发软了，背部在墙面上也摩擦得有点痛，但是这么多年之后，不管是因为什么，重新得到了对方的拥抱，这个认知让他心口发热，想一想鼻子都要发酸，连痛也都让他觉得喜欢。  
他不知道今夜之后会发生什么，清醒过来之后两人该如何面对，但他真的很喜欢现在的厉逍，好像非常，非常用力地爱着他的厉逍。

厉逍在走廊那里抱着他射了一次，之后回到卧室的床上做了一遍，到了后面，时郁实在没有力气了，厉逍抱他去洗澡，清理的时候，没有忍住，又按着人在浴缸里来了一次，时郁被他弄得半昏睡过去，自己什么时候上床的也不知道了。


End file.
